O surgimento de uma lenda
by Yaguyama
Summary: Depois de Kakashi usar seu Kamui em Naruto, ele vai parar em uma dimensão aleatória, onde predominam magos e não ninjas. Sem muitas opções, ele se vê obrigado a enganar a todos, enquanto pensa em um jeito para voltar para casa.


**Introdução – Arco Um**

 _ **1\. Um novo mundo**_

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, quando finalmente recuperou a consciência. Ele imediatamente tentou sentar-se, mas sentiu uma dor tremenda por todo seu corpo, então resolveu permanecer imóvel, deitado.

Virando a cabeça, observou os arredores o melhor que pôde, já que não conseguia se sentar ou ver muito bem devido ao fato do local estar escuro; ainda assim, conseguiu descobrir que estava em uma pequena sala que se parecia com um quarto de hospital, mas tinha quase certeza de que não era um. O cheiro de remédio era fácil de ser sentido, mas era mais quente e silencioso do que qualquer hospital que já havia estado.

Sua memória de curto prazo começou a voltar-se para o mesmo de repente.

Ele estava com Kakashi e Sakura, perseguindo um membro da Akatsuki chamado Deidara, que tomara o corpo de Gaara e fugiu. Eles tinham finalmente o pegado e o encurralaram, mas Deidara se autodestruiu, ainda com o corpo de Garra em sua posse.

— _Eu acho que não saí da explosão rápido o suficiente. Pelo menos, me certifiquei de lançar o corpo de Gaara para Sakura, antes de tudo._

O melhor que havia conseguido fazer, antes de ser atingido pela explosão segundos depois que jogou Gaara para a colega _kunoichi_. Ainda assim, uma coisa o incomodou. Ele havia visto Kakashi ativar seu Mangekyo Sharingan novamente. Seu _Sensei_ poderia sumir com a explosão, com certeza.

— _Talvez ele tenha feito isso. Deve ser por isso que sobrevivi. Foi uma grande explosão!_

À medida que a dor passava por ele novamente, uma nova pergunta surgia em sua cabeça.

— _Por que Sakura não me curou? Meu corpo está completamente dolorido e ela poderia ter me dado uma ajudinha._

— Sakura, você está por perto? – Perguntou Naruto, achando difícil falar muito alto. Passaram-se vários minutos, e não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

— _Eu poderia esperar até que ela voltasse... Mas eu realmente não quero esperar. –_ Naruto tinha que admitir que ele era impaciente, especialmente quando tinha um meio alternativo de se curar de maneira mais rápida e eficaz.

Então ele respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar um pouco.

— _Me dê um pouco de seu chakra, sua maldita raposa! Não estou a ponto de ficar por aqui por muito tempo, então, se apresse e pague sua estadia em meu corpo!_

Como esperado, uma pequena porção do chakra da raposa disparou através de seu sistema, e ele sentiu que seus ferimentos gradualmente diminuíam até não sentir quase nada. A raposa não era a entidade mais agradável que ele já conhecera, mas estava feliz por ter lhe dado apenas a pequena quantidade que ele necessitava. Claro, ela odiava dar-lhe chakra, mas não tinha muita escolha.

Naruto então se sentou na cama em que estava deitado. Logo, ele percebeu que a única roupa que tinha naquele momento era um par de calças rasgadas – Que incrivelmente estavam sobrando em seu corpo – e sua cueca por baixo.

— Eu realmente fui atingido? – Se perguntou em voz alta. Olhando para uma mesa próxima, onde viu sua bolsa de armas, suporte de _Shuriken_ e de _kunai_ ainda intactos. Sua camisa estava deitada na beira da mesa, e ele viu o quanto estava danificada.

\- Sim, você foi... – Alguém se pronunciou. Ele nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz em toda sua vida. Era profunda e rabugenta, quase em um tom de nojo.

Olhando para a porta, viu uma mulher mais velha olhando para ele. Ela tinha os cabelos cor de rosa amarrados em um coque, olhos vermelhos, e usava uma capa vermelha sobre roupas escuras. Na escuridão, não podia vê-la com mais detalhes do que isso.

— Quem é Você? – Perguntou Naruto, claramente surpreendido. Ela parecia estar relacionada com Sakura por causa da cor do cabelo, mas ele suspeitava que não era esse o caso.

— Eu deveria estar lhe fazendo a mesma pergunta, garoto. Depois de um único dia, você acorda e é capaz de falar e, quando entro para lhe verificar, você começa a usar algum tipo de poder demoníaco para regenerar suas feridas... – Ela disse com um olhar severo em seus olhos. – Quem... Ou melhor, o que você é?

— Eu sou um humano e não sou um garoto, tenho quase dezesseis anos. – Disse Naruto com uma careta. Ele odiava ouvir menção de demônios, especialmente vendo que tinha um dentro dele, mas odiava mais ainda ser chamado de garoto.

— Os seres humanos não têm poderes demoníacos. – Ela respondeu com um olhar inabalável em seus olhos.

— Os Jinchurikis têm. – Disse Naruto enquanto olhava para ela com uma careta. Os braços agora cruzados sobre o peito estufado.

— E o que é um Jinchuriki? – Ela perguntou, na verdade, parecia estar um pouco confusa.

— Alguém com um demônio selado dentro dele. – Naruto respondeu, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Não tinha certeza do porquê estava sendo tão aberto sobre o que ele é. Talvez por causa da mulher. Não havia raiva ou julgamento em seus olhos, mesmo quando ela falou de seus poderes demoníacos.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço que pudesse selar um demônio dentro de um mortal. – Disse ela com uma careta.

— Do que você está falando? - Perguntou Naruto quando se levantou. – Os feitiços são apenas algo que você encontra nos contos de livros. Jutsus que são reais!

— Jutsus? – Perguntou a mulher, parecendo mistificada. – Do que você está falando, garoto?

Naruto franziu a testa para o que acabara de ouvir. Ninguém nas Nações Elementares desconhecia os _jutsus_.

— Onde está Kakashi-sensei e Sakura? Eles devem saber o que está acontecendo – Naruto perguntou, quando uma sensação de mal-estar veio sobre ele.

— Eu não conheço ninguém chamado Kakashi ou Sakura. – Disse a mulher com uma careta. – Eu encontrei você no meio da floresta em uma cratera formada, provavelmente, por uma grande explosão. O dano que você sofreu teria sido fatal para quase qualquer outra pessoa, mas você claramente não é normal, garoto.

— Ei, pare de me chamar de garoto. Irei completar dezessete anos logo, sou quase um adulto! – Ele gemeu alto.

— Você me parece ter doze anos, se não até treze anos, mesmo sendo muito baixo. – A mulher fez uma careta novamente, enquanto falava e gesticulava com as mãos.

— Ei... Isso... – Naruto parou imediatamente sua fala, percebendo que a mulher falava a verdade. Ao olhar para seu corpo, pode ver que o mesmo estava pequeno, o fazendo parecer muito mais jovem. Achou estranho, mas resolveu ignorar por enquanto. – Eu vejo... – Disse enquanto se sentava novamente na cama. – Quando Kakashi-sensei usou o kamui, eu fui pego nele. Lembro-me que ele disse que poderia tele transportar seu alvo para outra dimensão... Mas isso é simplesmente ridículo. Por que meu corpo ficou pequeno no processo? – Falou.

— Do que você está falando? – A mulher que até então estava calada, perguntou, claramente irritada e ainda mais confusa.

— É uma longa história. – Disse Naruto enquanto olhava a mesa ao lado da cama mais uma vez. Ele reconheceu um pedaço de metal carbonizado sobre a mesa como parte de seu protetor de testa.

— Eu tenho tempo. – Disse ela. – Mas, como você não é um humano normal, eu pelo menos, deixarei você saber meu nome. Eu sou Porlyusica!

— Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, e eu sou de outra dimensão. – Disse Naruto, sem se surpreender com o olhar céptico que ela lhe deu. – Eu sou de uma terra conhecida como Nações Elementares. Todos os países são nomeados com um determinado elemento, embora alguns sejam um pouco mais elaborados, como a Terra da Cachoeira e a Terra das Ondas. Meu sensei disse que os países têm um senhor feudal, um tipo de governador, ou que quer que seja... Mas o importante é que os homens e as mulheres que são... Guerreiros, são conhecidos como ninjas.

— Ninja usam preto e se escondem, não é? – Ela perguntou secamente, quase que de maneira debochada.

— Não no meu mundo. – Disse Naruto, balançando a cabeça. – Eu acho que nós nos chamamos ninjas porque praticamos ninjutsu, junto com genjutsu, taijutsu, entre outros... – Ele explicava, antes de se lembrar de algo. – Você mencionou feitiços antes, então, isso significa que há bruxas neste mundo?

— Nós temos magos neste mundo. – Ela respondeu, ainda não parecendo que acreditava nele.

— Bem, os ninjas no meu mundo poderiam usar o ninjutsu, que é muito parecido com a magia. Eu já vi pessoas usá-lo para transformar o chão em um pântano, disparar fogo de suas bocas e até formar um dragão de água. Também há o genjutsu, que é como ninjutsu, mas é apenas baseado em ilusões, eu acho, e fuinjutsu, que é como o ninjutsu, mas é baseado em selar as coisas. Taijutsu é basicamente o combate corpo a corpo. – Explicou Naruto com uma careta. Ele odiava explicar as coisas, especialmente quando não sabia muito.

— Suponhamos que eu acredite em você. – Ela disse de repente. – Como você chegou aqui?

Com essa pergunta, Naruto começou a fazer o seu melhor para explicar o que aconteceu com Gaara e a Akatsuki. No final, ele esperava que tivesse explicado o suficiente para ela entender e acreditar nele.

— Eu acredito em você. – Disse ela depois dele ter terminado sua história. – Poucos podem mentir bem o suficiente para me enganar, e posso dizer que você não está mentindo.

Naruto suspirou aliviado por isso.

— Então, o que você planeja fazer agora que está na terra dos magos? – Ela perguntou. – Você não pode simplesmente ficar aqui. Não, isso não seria uma boa escolha. Você pode não ser um humano normal, mas você ainda é humano. Eu não gosto de humanos. – A mulher de repente pareceu mudar de humor.

— Eu entendo. – Disse Naruto com uma careta. – Eu acho que eu poderia me passar por um mago. Eu não sei muito sobre magos, mas meu ninjutsu tem que ser bastante semelhante à magia. – Suspirou. – Pode funcionar até eu achar um jeito de voltar para casa.

— Entendo. Neste caso, eu tenho uma responsabilidade diante de mim. – Disse ela enquanto o olhava seriamente. – Eu escolhi trazê-lo aqui e curá-lo, então... Você é minha responsabilidade, por agora. Eu vou ensinar-lhe tudo o que precisa saber para se passar por um mago e um cidadão de Fiore, principalmente. No final da semana, vou mandar você para Magnólia.

— Obrigado. – Disse Naruto. A perspectiva de que alguém o ajudasse tão cedo depois que apareceu em um novo mundo estranho, trouxe-lhe uma grande felicidade.

— Não mencione isso. – Disse ela seriamente. – Agora vá para a cama. Vou começar a ensinar-lhe sobre nossa terra, Fiore e magos pela manhã.

Ela imediatamente saiu da sala naquele ponto, antes de Naruto ajustar-se na cama. Enquanto tentava dormir. Ele não pôde deixar de sentir medo e solidão do tipo que nunca sentira na vida inteira. Por enquanto, estava sozinho em um mundo novo.

Estava pensando que, de alguma maneira não iria conseguir voltar para sua dimensão, e isso foi por uma razão bastante óbvia. Mesmo se ele encontrar alguém que pudesse enviá-lo para outra dimensão, era altamente improvável que eles soubessem para onde enviá-lo. Além disso, tinha uma suspeita de que o kamui de Kakashi enviasse alvos para dimensões aleatórias, de modo que a probabilidade de alguém das Nações Elementares encontrá-lo era altamente baixa. Além do mais, ele não tinha jutsus capazes de viajar através de dimensões. A não ser que...

\- Posso tentar criar um jutsu parecido com o do quarto Hokage, mas de maneira diferente. – Murmurava.

Ele finalmente permitiu que o sono o reivindicasse quando os pensamentos de sua situação atual o preenchiam. Logo, seus roncos altos poderiam ser ouvidos.

...

Na manhã do sétimo dia, Naruto andou num caminho curto ao sul da casa em forma de árvore que vivia Porlyusica.

Já não usava suas roupas trituradas. Seu novo conhecido conseguiu trazer-lhes um sapato preto, calças azuis e uma camisa preta sem mangas. Embora ele não tivesse interessado em perguntar para ela onde a mesma tirou aquelas roupas, não pôde deixar de pensar que era uma piada bastante engraçada. Afinal, ela tinha dado a um ninja roupas completamente negras, e ele nunca sonhou em ser um verdadeiro ninja, de roupas escuras e tudo mais.

Enquanto andava, Naruto pensava nos últimos sete dias, que foram bastante bons, em sua opinião. Ele tinha aprendido quase tudo sobre Fiore, magos, guildas, magia... Isso tudo em uma semana. Mas não havia praticado nada de jutsus desde que chegou neste mundo.

Quando ele acabou seus estudos, Porlyusica lhe ofereceu uma chance de viver o tipo de vida que ele queria. Aparentemente, ela era uma velha amiga do líder de uma Guilda vizinha, em Magnólia Town. Das coisas que ele tinha ouvidos falar sobre a Fairy Tail, soava como um lugar bastante interessante. O lugar parecia ser feito especialmente para pessoas como ele.

Mas, naquele momento, Naruto não estava muito emocionado. Apesar das coisas que começaram a ir bem para ele, aconteceu algo que não era bom.

— Então, você está prestes a se dirigir para Magnolia Town? – Porlyusica perguntou por trás dele, enquanto o acompanhava.

— Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia – Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. – Estou pronto para fazer algo. Além disso, eu quero ver um mago real de perto.

— Você já viu. – Ela disse secamente. – Eu lhe disse que eu sou mago, não é?

— Você disse. – Falou Naruto com um sorriso. – Mas você não vai me mostrar sua magia, então eu realmente não tenho nada para comparar com minhas habilidades.

Ela apenas olhou para ele sem querer suspirar.

– Quando você chegar à sede da Fairy Tail, procure seu mestre, Makarov. Diga-lhe que eu lhe enviei e que você precisa conversar com ele em particular. Diga-lhe tudo e ele irá deixá-lo entrar na guilda. Não que você precise contar, só acho que seja o certo.

— Obrigado. – Disse Naruto enquanto olhava para longe da clareira e em direção à estrada próxima que se dirigia para o oeste em direção a Magnólia.

— Antes de ir, você pode querer levar isso – Disse ela, segurando uma bolsa marrom. – Aqui estão todas as coisas que encontrei com você no dia que te achei.

— Muito obrigado – Disse Naruto enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Então, é aqui que vou embora. Tchau! Odeio humanos. – Ela murmurava, antes de se afastar e desaparecer de vista.

— Velha estranha. – Naruto disse com uma careta, enquanto voltava a caminhar e abria a bolsa em seguida. O mesmo tirou um colar de cristal verde de dentro. Sentiu-se muito feliz. O colar estava sem nenhum dano.

Colocando o colar do primeiro Hokage em volta do pescoço, ele continuava a caminhar.

Naquele dia, ele planejou se tornar um mago de Fairy Tail.

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Ninguém poderia ter previsto as coisas que aconteceriam naquele mundo só por ter sua presença ali."**_

 **FIM.**


End file.
